Are You Out Of Your Mind?
by LovingPillow
Summary: Ron started the game, but he didn't get what he wanted. In fact, someone else did. Part of the Pocky Goodness collection.


**Summary: Ron started the game, but he didn't get what he wanted. In fact, someone else did. Part of the Pocky Goodness collection.**

* * *

"Who said this was a good idea?" Ron growled as he slammed his fist against the table whilst using his other hand to rudely point at a certain pair playing the pocky game. His all-time crush since fourth year (after the Yule ball) and the slimy Slytherin were too close for (his) comfort and he didn't like it one bit.

"You did." Harry answered as he watched his mate throw a slight tantrum. _Just because Hermione and Zabini were picked to play, he throws a tantrum over it. He was the one to suggest the game in the beginning._ Harry thought and recalled how the Slytherins were nearby when Ron suggested playing it (in hopes of getting to kiss Hermione while biting off more chocolate than needed). "Yeah? Well, I call it quits." Ron hissed and stomped over to the pair, "You _Slytherins_ can go back to your rooms." He said, trying to pull Blaise away from his Hermione. After all, it was widely known that Ron had dibs on Hermione, even if there was no such claim.

"Calm down, you buffoon." Ginny said. She was disgusted with the way her brother was humiliating himself due to jealousy.

"Calm down? I _am_ calm, see? Look, calm as a bird!" Ron said as he attempted to pull Blaise backwards, though it really didn't affect the Slytherin. In response, he only chuckled and continued chewing off pocky. This, however, caused Ron to grow red at the challenge.

"Don't you think it's amusing?" Blaise questioned when Hermione eyed her friendly while looking highly displeased. "Somewhat, but it disturbs me. He thinks he owns me, just because he likes me." Hermione muttered, knowing that only the two of them could hear since everyone else was busy staring at Ron whom was busy muttering to himself (quite loudly too). "Anyway, I need to head down to the library. It was nice chatting with you Zabini." She said and broke off the pocky, officially losing the game.

At this, Ron stopped his attempts and gave a huge grin. He felt satisfied now that he stopped it (whatever _it_ was) from going any further (despite the fact that he did absolutely nothing). Though, he stopped grinning and adopted a confused expression (truth be told, it made him look constipated). "Where are you going Hermy?" He demanded in question as Hermione carefully swung her heavy bag over her shoulder. "Do you always have to ask me where I am going?" Hermione questioned in return. She was starting to feel the irritation rise due to Ron and his self-appointed _pet name_. Soon enough, their argument was growing in volume.

On the sidelines, Harry was watching his best friends argue over something not worth arguing over. He didn't know which side to take since they were both important to him, but he decided to think over who was more important, and finally had his answer.

With Ron, he was Harry's first non half-giant friend; backed up by the fact that they went through everything together (adventures, obviously).

Then there was Hermione. He could go on and on about her helping him, making him feel loved, as if he was a part of her family. In fact, he was if you counted her parents treating him like their son. It felt nice to have people not related to him treating him as their own; worrying over him, caring for him, basically making him feel like he belonged. As it was, Hermione would always understand when to be with him and when not. She also understood what to say and what to keep silent about. She never left his side even when they were on the brink of death, but Ron did multiple times. Hermione even stayed up all night just because he needed some comfort from his nightmares, even going through the process of sacrificing her time to study and do homework.

After comparing everything, he knew that Hermione was one hundred percent more important than Ron.

"Mate, she needs some time alone." Harry intervened before their voices rose another notch. He had made his decision, and it was to choose Hermione's side. He grinned when she silently thanked him, but frowned when Ron turned to him with a glare, "She always has time alone." he said and opened his mouth to berate Harry for choosing Hermione's side when Ginny stepped in, surprising both Harry and Hermione, "Ronald Billius Weasley, don't think for a second that girls have time alone, especially when idiots like _you_ bother them every single second of the day."

Silence surrounded the room. They were all amazed that Ginny would talk to her brother like that. Hermione had thought that since Ginny was Ron's sister, she would automatically agree with her brother.

With Ron's face turning bright red, Blaise tapped Hermione's arm and hoped she took the hint. The situation was turning worse by the time they left the Room of Requirements.

Outside, Hermione thanked Blaise with a kiss on the jaw. After all, she barely reached his chin.

With a grin, Blaise sauntered off and whistled loudly. Who knew that Gryffindor's Princess would ever kiss him? Not Blaise for sure, but he didn't mind.

There were many kisses left to spread around.


End file.
